One Week
by FanOfWriters
Summary: Peter agrees to stay with Wendy at her house: but for just one week! But soon one week turns to two, then three, find out just what (or who!) is it that keeps Peter from leaving the Darling House. ONE-SHOT!


A/N: This story is about Peter, when he comes back to the real world, and his life up to the point of graduation. There are two parts, Wendy point of view and Peter's. The song is "No Such Thing" by John Mayer. I don't own Peter Pan or "No Such Thing". So now that the informality is out of the way, let's get to the one-shot, shall we?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

As Peter flew over to London, he knew it was a big mistake. A curdling began in his stomach, and he felt sick. Not ill-sick, but the kind of sick you felt when you are away from home. What was it that Wendy called it…? Home something. Homesick? Yeah, homesick, that was right. He was homesick. And terribly so.

"Well, Peter? Isn't it everything I said it would be?" said Wendy. Peter snorted, and was about to give his _incredibly_ rude answer, when he saw her face.

"_Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly_

She was smiling brilliantly, and it made Peter sigh. No sense in making her feel bad. She was the only person he knew who could sew his clothes _just_ right, and you'd be surprised how often Peter ripped his clothes. "Yes Wendy. It's _everything _you said it would be." He rolled his eyes, but Wendy was in too high of a spirit to notice.

" _Take a seat, take your life  
Plot it out in black and white"_

As they landed in her house, she smiled and turned to him. "Peter, isn't this grand? A whole new lifestyle! No jungle, no dirt," Her eyes sparkled as she listed all things she no longer had to live with. "No pirates-" "No fun…" continued Peter. Her smile dampened. She walked slowly to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Give it a chance, Peter." She softly smiled. "Please? For me?" Peter groaned. This girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. "All right, Wendy. But only one week." He glanced at the hallway, and saw Wendy's parents coming towards the door to greet them.

"One week."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

6 weeks later….

-

-

-

-

-

"There! Now, don't you look handsome, Peter?"

Wendy's mother had just finished sewing up George Darling's old clothes, and as old and worn out as they looked, to Peter it felt a hundred times worse. It was no where _near_ as comfortable as his old clothes. "Hurry, mother, or we'll be late to school!" cried out Wendy, in her new school dress. Peter looked up in absolute terror.

"School?!!"

Peter's cry went ignored. "Hurry dear, go, go!" Mrs. Darling tried to rush them out the door, but Peter ran back inside.

_Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens_

"Peter! Where are you going? We're going to be late!" yelled an exasperated Wendy. "I'll be out in a second!" cried Peter. 10 minutes later, he emerged from the room and ran out to Wendy. As they walked toward the school, he turned to her and asked, "You planned this all along, didn't you?' She simply smiled and said, "If I were you, I'd start thinking about the long_, long _day ahead. She walked faster. "After all," she said turning around to face him, "No one is going to go easy on you here. They'll never believe you're Peter Pan." And with that, she ran the rest of the way to school.

_I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding up my sleeve_

Peter waited until her back was completely turned, and then pulled his school uniform's sleeve back, only to reveal his old, green clothes. He smirked. If he had to go to school, he might as well be comfortable, right? He ran to catch up to Wendy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

30 minutes later…

-

-

_Whack!_

"Peter! I understand that you are a new student, but please pay attention in my class! Is that understood?"

Peter paid no attention to the teacher; as he was too busy controlling himself. It took all his will power not to smack that smug look off the teacher's face. He shook his hand wildly. Boy, that ruler _hurt!_

_They love to tell you "stay inside the lines"_

"Peter! Pay attention! Or do you need another whack on the hand with the ruler?" Peter stifled a growl. "No sir. I understand." "Good." The teacher remarked. "Now who can tell me when Napoleon…" His voice faded away as he turned to the rest of the class. Wendy leaned her head in towards Peter's desk. "Peter! Do you want to get into trouble? Under no circumstances are you allowed to disrespect the teacher!" He growled as she sat back up again.

_But something's better _

_On the other side_

What kind of lousy place was this, anyway? He leaned back in his chair. At least there were only 5 days left.

Only 5 days more.

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

7 days later…..

-

-

-

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing  
as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above_

Wendy sat in her class, very, _very_ bored. She sighed. How she wanted to just run away from this dreadfully boring place! The only comfort she took in it was that Peter was there with her too. At least _someone_ she knew understood the torture of listening to some old adult yapping all day about the proper way to fold a napkin.

_So the good boys and girls take  
the so called right track  
Faded white hats_

She looked around the classroom, and was shocked to realize that almost everyone was mesmerized by the teaching. The only people not paying attention was her, and Peter, and Peter looked dead. His head was slumped on the desk, and she could tell that he desperately wanted to change from the itchy school uniform. She sat forward again. Oh, if only her Aunt Margaret hadn't _insisted_ on polishing school. She had, at the time, doubted that every boy and girl her age actually _wanted_ to apply, but now she saw that they wanted to come to this torture chamber, and learn! How shocking!!

_Grabbing credits, maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't  
Find the answers_

What good was polishing school anyway? It wasn't going to teach you how to deal with the _real_ problems in life, now was it? No! Was it going to teach you how to defend yourself? No! And Wendy, young as she was, was pretty certain that learning how to crochet was **NOT** the meaning of life.

Then, she heard the sound that she had been waiting for: _Ding-Ding-Ding!!_

Polishing school was done! Finally she could go home to her parents! She gathered all of her books and waited for Peter to gather his. As she sat there waiting, she wondered when her parents would get there to pick her up.

_And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better_

_While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies_

She felt sorry for her parents. She gazed at Peter, clumsily trying to pick up the papers that he had dropped. They had never been to Neverland, so they had never experienced their childhood again. Most of all, they had never really been there with Peter Pan, and in doing so they never really had fun. She saw Peter get up, and she readied herself to go. But Peter was living with them now, so there was nothing to worry.

_They love to tell you Stay inside the lines_

The rest of the adults, however, were a different story.

_But something's better  
On the other side_

-

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1 month later…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing  
as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above_

Wendy could not believe what she was seeing. Paint, _red_ paint, nonetheless, all over her walls, her curtains, her everything! And in the middle of it all was Peter Pan himself, looking remarkably guilty, covered in red paint. "We, (meaning her brothers, who were somewhere in the house hiding from the wrath of Wendy) were just painting, and things got a little out of hand…" "OUT OF HAND??!!!" screamed Wendy. "MY ENTIRE ROOM IS RED, THANKS TO YOU!" Peter grew angry. "Hey, you CANNOT blame this whole thing on me!" But Wendy was too angry to listen.

"Just…Just GROW UP, PETER PAN!"

The silence overtook the room, and for a minute, no one could say a single word. Then Peter stormed out of the room.

_I am invincible…_

Peter could not believe. He _refused_ to believe it. Wendy, _His_ Wendy would never say anything like that. It was impossible. Had he really been that crude? It was just an accident; surely she did not take it so personally? He sighed. He would _never _understand women.

_I am invincible…_

Soon, Wendy came out. She took a deep breath and said:

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

She blinked. She didn't say sorry twice. That must have meant… that Peter apologized? That didn't make any sense. Peter_ never_ apologized. For _anyone._

_I am invincible_ _as long as I'm alive_

"Peter? Why did you-" "Why did I what? He replied. She scrunched her face up. What was he doing? "You know, apologize?" "Apologize? Have you gone daft, Wendy? Peter Pan apologizes to no one, and certainly not a girl!" He smirked. Wendy grew angry. "What do you mean? I heard you apol-" And then it hit her. He was never going to admit he apologized. "I think you're right. I must have heard something else, like the wind. Silly me." He held in a smile. It was like her mother always said: The only thing worse than hurting a man was hurting his pride, and if was one thing Peter Pan had, was pride. Just then Peter asked a question.

"How much longer do I have to stay again?"

Wendy's only answer was a smack on his head, and leaving him alone to wonder why on earth the Lord had decided to put females on this Earth.

-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 years later….

"Joan McKenzie!"

"Frank Hill!"

"Charlotte Applebee!"

One by one, the students stood up to get their polishing school diplomas. And one by one, they rushed off the stage and out of the school forever.

Wendy couldn't wait.

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing  
As the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above_

"I can't wait to go back here, Wendy." Wendy turned around to face Peter, clearly shocked. "YOU, Peter? YOU want to go back here after years and_ years_ of complaining, and NOW you don't want to leave?" Wendy was shocked, to say the least, '_Talk about a personality change'_, she thought.

"After 10 years, mind you." Peter started to explain as Melissa Moonchild stood up for her diploma. "I'd just love to see the looks on everyone's faces then, wouldn't you? I'd bet we'd be just as much fun as we are now, don't you think?" Wendy shook her head. "No, Peter, we'd be grown-up by then." Peter snickered. "Speak for yourself." And with that, he stood up to receive his diploma.

_I just can't wait till my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
_

Wendy smiled as she saw Peter childishly receive his diploma by smiling and waving it in the air. How foolish of her to think that. Peter might grow older:

But he would _never_ grow up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: That was a load of gibberish. It was very late when I wrote this, so don't be mad if it's a piece of crap. If you feel like letting off steam about this thing, feel free to go ahead. I ain't stopping you. See ya later!


End file.
